Smithsdon Collection
The Smithsdon Collection 'is a collection of treasures found by Jason Lee Scott through ranger history. It was be curated by Rocky DeSantos at the Smithsdon Society, However, it suddenly disappeared. In order to get them back, Jason ordered his daughter, Chelsea, to murder Tommy Oliver and get the plans to make 2 more Oliver Magnums (as her's was the prototype he had already stolen). This led to retaliation in the ranger community, pinning the rangers against each other: Jason and Taylor with a trio of Phantom Thieves and Billy and Lightspeed Rescue with their own tactical unit. Collection Pieces The following pieces were uncovered by the Phantom Rangers: Fire of Orion The '''Fire of Orion '''gave Razorback the power of Pyrokinesis. It was taken by Chelsea. It resembles the Lion Folding Zord from ''Power Rangers Samurai. Heal Cannon The 'Heal Cannon '''is used to grow monsters. It was not introduced until Count Mysterio arrived on earth, but had been growing collectors for a long time. It was initially in the possession of Destructo. Eventually, Dark Mayhem stole his safe for Oinkenstien and fell in the possession of Baron Tiga. After gaining his disguise as NCIS Agent Christopher LaSalle, He put the heal cannon into Fourax' left thigh. It was finally taken by Louis Mitchell. It is based off the Rescue Blaster from ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Warp Stone The '''Warp Stone gave Fire Shark the ability to create portals out of everyday objects (in this case toys). It would be taken by Turin Brooks. The Warp Stone, which is also called The Dimension Stone, resembles Auric the Conqueror, an ally of the Zeo Rangers. Like some monsters, the production prioritized collection pieces from adapted sentai, even if they didn't like monsters originally associated with said collection pieces. This is the first example. Zi-O Zi-O 'is a tire-themed treasure used by Hog Knight to give him a super jump ability. It would be taken by Chelsea Scott. Like some monsters, the production prioritized collection pieces from adapted sentai, even if they didn't like monsters originally associated with said collection pieces. This is an example. It's name is a reference to ''Lupirnager vs Patranger's second partner, Kamen Rider Zi-O ''and based off the Road Attack Zord from ''RPM. No Limits 'No Limits '''gives the user, Diva Bomber, the ability to give their stomach infinite space. It would be taken Chelsea and is based off the Laser Lamp from ''Power Rangers Mystic Force. Unnamed An unnamed collection piece resembling the Star Slinger from Power Rangers in Space ''was found inside Toad Goblin. It's special ability was not show but is suspected to be the same as in the Sentai, to increase attack range. It was taken by Jackson. Like some monsters, the production prioritized collection pieces from adapted sentai, even if they didn't like monsters originally associated with said collection pieces. This is an example. VOLT '''VOLT '''is a battery-shaped collection piece used by Dark Elk to conduct electricity until it was taken by Chelsea. It is meant to resemble a Dino Charger, the gimmick of ''Power Rangers Dino Charge. Life in the Fast Lane '''Life in the Fast Lane is a bracelet-based collection piece that gives the user, Qyuil, super speed. It was initially taken by Jackson Grove, but was stolen by Darwin Scott and created new zords for him, which can't be explained. It resembles the Chrono Morpher from Power Rangers Time Force. Like some monsters, the production prioritized collection pieces from adapted sentai, even if they didn't like monsters originally associated with said collection pieces. This is an example. However, in this case, this Blader's role was reduced so the piece was switched out for a less important one. Martial Law The Martial Law Scroll was used by Chartrune to capture Buttercup, Genova, Chelsea, and Darwin within the Renaissance Faire Grounds. Chelsea would later take it from her. Although her piece comes from an adapted Sentai, the Martial Law Scroll bares no resemblance to anything seen in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Flame Blaster 'Flame Blaster '''is a ring-shaped treasure used by Grill Master. This peace turned him into a walking oven and gave him pyrokinesis. It was taken by Turin. Flame Blaster is based off a power ring, but some shots show the Denziman D. ''Denziman was one of the seasons used to make Power Rangers GSA. Star of the County 'Star of the County '''was a collection piece that gave Doctor Kiwi a shield around him until it was taken by Jackson. Like the names of the sentai pieces, this one references a song, Star of the County Down. It resembles Kyu the Light's complete form which was seen in ''Power Rangers: Revelation and Thunder, Pride, and Era's End. Like some monsters, the production prioritized collection pieces from adapted sentai, even if they didn't like monsters originally associated with said collection pieces. Flute of Youth 'The Flute of Youth '''was a collection piece used by Violet Panther to heal from his injuries until it was taken by Turin. It is based off the Dragon Dagger from the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Like some monsters, the production prioritized collection pieces from adapted sentai, even if they didn't like monsters originally associated with said collection pieces. Navgear The '''Navgear '''was initially in the possession of the Yak Brothers (who would gain new collection pieces and be defeated in the comic ''Knights and Danger Thunder). It was compatible with Balfour's use of nanochips, which turn those affected into slaves. Such actions caused Destructo to become his personal robot and eventually lead to the deaths of Destructo and Balfour. It is believed this piece of the collection was destroyed in the explosion. It resembles the Turbo Navigator from Power Rangers Turbo. It name is a reference to Navigation and the Sega Game Gear, of which it also resembles. Firblinka 'Firblinka '''was one of 3 collection pieces used by Oinkenstien. Fireblinka creates vortexes of fire. It was taken by Jackson. It resembles the Legendary Silver Morpher from ''Power Rangers Super Megaforce. It's is a reference to Fire blinking, which turns owls into sentries in the world of Katheryn Lansky's Guardians. Logger 'Logger '''was one of 3 collection pieces used by Oinkenstien. Logger materializes log projectiles. It was taken by Chelsea. It resembles the Dino Com from ''Power Rangers Dino Charge. Due to this similarity, it's name is a play on the game Frogger. The Artcitect 'The Artcitect '''was one of 3 collection pieces used by Oinkenstien. The Artcitect materializes brick projectiles. It was taken by Turin. This is one of, if not the only, collection piece who is from a sentai exclusive show, ''Ressha Sentai TOQger, who made an appearance in Power Rangers: Revelation. It the morpher of that series extra rangers, who do not appear in the movie. It's name is a play on art and architect. Blade of the Underworld 'Blade of the Underworld '''is a blade-gauntlet themed collection piece used by Thrillyr to bring back Sage, Mirror and Teller. While the core six fought them, Darwin (as Titanium Knight), was able to get his collection piece before he could spawn older enemies. It resembles the Rhino Morpher from Power Ranger's Jungle Fury. Unlike earlier collection pieces, this collection piece's power was changed to a new plot. Weapons for Defense '''Weapons for Defense '''was one of the collection pieces used by Fourax. It would be taken by Chelsea. It acts as a shield for it. It resembles a Ninja Power Star, the gimmick of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. It's name is a reference to a lyric in ''Go, Go, Power Rangers. Like some monsters, the production prioritized collection pieces from adapted sentai, even if they didn't like monsters originally associated with said collection pieces. Blazing Horizons 'Blazing Horizons '''was one of the collection pieces used by Fourax. It would be taken by Darwin. It causes smoke damage. It resembles the Jungle Fan from Jungle Fury. It's name is a reference to the song "When Horizons Blaze" by Triddana. Like some monsters, the production prioritized collection pieces from adapted sentai, even if they didn't like monsters originally associated with said collection pieces. Hound of Winter '''Hound of Winter '''is a blaster-shaped piece of the collection used by Fourax. It would be taken by Turin. It turns people into Ice. It resembles the Shark Mechazord from ''Power Rangers Megaforce. It's name is a reference to "The Hounds of Winter" by Sting. Like some monsters, the production prioritized collection pieces from adapted sentai, even if they didn't like monsters originally associated with said collection pieces. Unlike other collection pieces, this collection piece's power was changed to fit the plot. Baron Brawn 'Baron Brawn '''was one of the collection pieces used by Fourax. It would be taken by Jackson. It gave him super strength, which in turn increased its overall power. It resembles the Tyrano Morpher from ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Like some monsters, the production prioritized collection pieces from adapted sentai, even if they didn't like monsters originally associated with said collection pieces. Comic-exclusive Collection Pieces These collections pieces never appeared on screen in Power Rangers Hexagon, but in the comic special Knights and Danger Thunder. Both collection pieces are references to pre-zyuranger sentai, with one being a new power introduced in Super Megaforce, and the other for Heckyl's team. Colors of the Wind 'Colors of the Wind '''was the collection piece that the Black Yak gained in ''Knights and Danger Thunder. It can cause wind and weather manipulation. Due to the Danger Rangers recent experience of seeing the Phantoms unlock safes first hand, Max was able to create a gadget to unlock them for all 5 Danger Rangers. Colors of the Wind was taken by Max. Colors of the Wind is based off Pink Ribbon from Google V, which was the sixth season of Super Sentai, and in turn the core suits used by Heckyl's team. It's name is a reference to the song of the same name from Disney's Pocahontes, which might be a reference to the Disney Era (which make up 5 pieces, 2 of which are Jungle Fury, with Ninja Storm; SPD; and Overdrive not getting any). Maid on the Shore 'Maid on the Shore '''is a statue that was used by the White Yak in ''Knights and Danger Thunder. It causes hallucinations on the victims. The only person who could beat it's power was Nora, who was able to steal this collection piece. Main on the shore is based off the symbol for the White Blitz Ranger (Change Mermaid). It's name is a reference to the song of the same name by Solas. Notes * The collection is made of props from previous seasons of Power Rangers and Super Sentai ''(of which Power Rangers is based off * There are no props shown connected to MMPR season 2 (Lion Thunder Zord), Lost Galaxy (transdaggers and Transmorpher), Wild Force (fighting fins), Ninja Storm (Sonic Fin and an unused weapon for Cam), SPD (their morphers), or Operation Overdrive (Morpher and Control Driver) ** As Battle Thunder is based off the season after ''Lupinranger vs Patranger, thus it wouldn't be in it anyway. * Number of Times Someone took a collection piece: ** Chelsea Scott: 6 ** Jackson Grove: 5 ** Turin Brooks: 5 ** Darwin Scott: 3 (1 stolen, 2 collected) ** Balfour: 1 ** Destructo: 1 ** Max Thunderman: 1 ** Nora Thunderman: 1 ** Louis Mitchell: 1 See Also * Lupin Collection-Sentai Counterpart from Lupinranger vs Patranger Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Arsenal